<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>綠洲與海洋段子集 by Kris_House</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705038">綠洲與海洋段子集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House'>Kris_House</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>綠洲與海洋 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>林曉楓/陳冠宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>綠洲與海洋 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 新春小日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>大掃除</strong><br/><br class="double-br"/>大掃除總是很容易掃一掃注意力突然被吸引。<br/><br class="double-br"/>曉楓翻我高中的畢業紀念冊已經翻了半個小時，他就像在玩威利在哪裡一樣，樂於在照片裡找尋我的蹤跡。<br/><br class="double-br"/>我以前不是很喜歡拍照。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「同學說我看起來永遠都是一副沒睡飽的樣子。」我說。「葉涵說我的臉部肌肉對相機鏡頭過敏。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>「哪會。」曉楓放下畢業紀念冊，拿著手機湊了過來。「來，看鏡頭。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>曉楓也不是很喜歡拍照，除非由他或由我來掌鏡。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「三、二——」曉楓貼著我的臉，低聲喊：「未婚夫！」<br/><br class="double-br"/>他成功捕捉到了我笑出來的瞬間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>火鍋</strong><br/><br class="double-br"/>「曉楓，你記得我們去年把電磁爐收到哪去了嗎？」<br/><br class="double-br"/>「欸？」他從廚房探出頭來。「那次不是你收的嗎？」<br/><br class="double-br"/>我已經翻箱倒櫃了十多分鐘，但還是沒找到我們那說實話有些老舊的電磁爐。「我想不起來我放哪裡了。」我帶著歉意說。「我現在出去買好了。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>「你現在去哪裡買啊，店都關著。」曉楓連忙拉住我，把我拖進廚房裡。「沒關係沒關係，我們就在這裡邊煮邊吃。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>我抿起唇，仍舊有點愧疚，結果被他兩指捏住了嘴唇。「別多想，這樣不是也滿有趣的嗎？」曉楓咧起嘴。「來，幫我把菜剝一剝丟進去。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>結果我們吃到一半才想起來電磁爐前陣子被葉涵借走了。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「我們明天把離家出走的爐子接回來。」曉楓笑著說。「正好中午可以把今晚沒吃完的食材解決掉。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>我點點頭，把剝好的蝦子放進他碗中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>父母</strong>
</p>
<p>「你們要辦婚禮嗎？」曉楓的母親問。<br/><br class="double-br"/>我們在初二的時候拜訪了曉楓的父母，曉楓打趣地說這是在回「娘家」。<br/><br class="double-br"/>晚飯有點沉默，但氣氛還算輕鬆。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「我們都覺得沒有那個必要。」曉楓答道。「登記就好了。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>曉楓的父母點點頭，看起來有些侷促，似乎不確定自己該如何反應。我替他們斟滿了茶，對他們笑了笑。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「如果你們需要什麼……」曉楓的父親開口，曉楓點了點頭，動作有點急、有點短促。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「我們——準備了紅包。」曉楓的母親拿出兩個紅包。「畢竟你們要結婚了，我們還是要表示一下。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>曉楓因為驚訝而睜大了眼睛，我捏捏他的肩膀，道謝之後替他接過紅包。曉楓回過神，說了「謝謝爸媽」。<br/><br class="double-br"/>三個人的眼眶都變得有些濕潤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>驚喜</strong><br/><br class="double-br"/>回到家之後曉楓很快就睡著了，嘴巴微張，含糊地說著只有夢中的他才聽得懂的語言。我彎下身，拉起他的手。<br/><br class="double-br"/>他迷茫地咕噥了聲，我安撫地摸了摸他的頭。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「沒事。」我低聲說。「睡吧。」<br/><br class="double-br"/>他縮起身子，用臉蹭了蹭枕頭。<br/><br class="double-br"/>等他的呼吸再度平穩下來，我用細繩繞了他的左手無名指一圈，用指甲掐出痕跡，拿了把剪刀截斷繩子之後收回抽屜裡。<br/><br class="double-br"/>他又說了什麼，伸手摸索著床的另一邊。我小心翼翼地躺下，把他的手搭在我的腰上，他無意識地往我的方向靠近了點，溫暖的吐息灑在我胸口上。<br/><br class="double-br"/>「晚安。」我親了下他的髮頂，閉上眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 燈會突發小段子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>燈會</strong>
</p>
<p>「快快快，我幫你們兩個拍照。」<br/>「再靠近一點，你們害羞什麼啊！」<br/>「親一個、親一個──」</p>
<p>艷紅色的光點組成兩個交疊的愛心，在夜晚的草地上渲染出一片色彩，帶著傳統中式婚禮那樣的喜氣，卻又讓人不禁想到鬼片的打光。我游離在人群之外，靜靜看著一組組情侶檔輪流搶位子拍照，個性較為赧然的牽著手呆站在愛心之前，較為外向的緊緊相擁，在眾人起鬨的聲音之中交換一個淺吻。</p>
<p>「冠宇，要不要幫你拍照？」</p>
<p>沒有預料到的問題讓我愣了愣，看著不算熟識但一直對我很友善的女同學。她身邊另一個女孩子拍了下她的肩膀，壓低聲音說：「妳別戳人家痛處。」</p>
<p>她大概沒有意識到自己的聲音其實還是傳得到我耳中，我有點好笑，也不知道是誰先誤解了誰的話，系上似乎有不少人都以為我因為高中的「情傷」而不願意再和誰交往。由於大多人都十分溫柔地不想讓我記起傷心事，我反而有點不知道該如何解開這個誤會。</p>
<p>要有情傷，我得先有情。<br/>也許我該直接把這句話發在系所社團裡。</p>
<p>「來吧，兄弟。」和我選擇同樣英文課的男同學勾住我的肩膀，「我們兩個魯蛇一起，別管這群現充。」</p>
<p>我還沒來得及問他現充是什麼意思，其他人就開了口。</p>
<p>「呸，只有你是魯蛇，冠宇跟你才不一樣。」<br/>「哪裡不一樣了？單身還有分貴賤的啊？」<br/>「他想脫單隨時都可以，你是天生魯蛇命。」<br/>「呸，我們絕交！」</p>
<p>拐著我的手臂又沉又溫暖，他把手拿開時我有些悵然若失，卻也知道朋友之間無法索求更多的接觸。我到底要什麼呢？我無法理解自己內心深處的渴望，想要一個能夠時時擁抱的對象，卻又無法時時想要擁抱對方。</p>
<p>有時候我總覺得自己像個小偷，在對方不知情的狀況下，於短暫的接觸中竊取溫暖。</p>
<p>「我和你是不一樣。」我說：「你會找到兩情相悅的對象的。」</p>
<p>他用同情的眼神看著我，拍拍我的肩膀，「你別這麼悲觀，你也會找到對象的，到時候就輪到你放閃給別人看了。」</p>
<p>我內心知道他口中的「對象」和我渴望的陪伴並不相同，但還是點頭接受了他善意的安慰。</p>
<p>「冠宇，來大合照！這次你別再躲在相機之後了，我們找路人幫忙！」</p>
<p>我到底在尋找什麼呢？</p>
<p>希望有一天，我能得到確切的答案，也許我們都終將能得償所願。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>員工旅遊</strong>
</p>
<p>「老闆，要不要幫你和老闆夫拍照？」<br/>「哎，都一大把年紀了。」<br/>「不不不，老闆妳永遠十八歲。」<br/>「……馬屁拍過頭了。」</p>
<p>南怡島四處都是站在雕像和連續劇劇照擺姿勢的觀光客，事務所的同事大多也都興致高昂。我和曉楓自然而然地就擔起了幫大家拍照的角色，看著其他人熱熱鬧鬧地學劇照裡的明星相擁望天，曉楓的臉上一直掛著淺淺的笑容。</p>
<p>我揮揮手抓住他的注意力，在他看向我時按下快門鍵。</p>
<p>「偷拍？」他用口型問，雙眼因為笑容而瞇起。我彎起唇，大步走向他。</p>
<p>「你有沒有什麼想拍照的地方？」我問，拉起他的手往他手心呵氣。今天氣溫突然降了不少，我們之前準備行李時沒有預期到，擔心他會著涼，我原本想在飯店附近買點禦寒的衣物，但曉楓覺得太貴，想等之後看到比較平價的店家再說。</p>
<p>他沒有回答，只是看著我笑，右手一翻，用指尖搔了搔我的下巴。</p>
<p>我歪頭看他，「怎麼了？」</p>
<p>他搖搖頭，把我的手拉到他頸子邊，因為溫度差而瑟縮了一下，但他沒有讓我抽開手。</p>
<p>「陳林夫夫，輪到你們了！」</p>
<p>我到了事務所才熟識起來的女同學從剛剛就一直興奮地指揮大家拍照，我一時之間還沒有意識到她在叫誰，是曉楓先反應過來，拉著我往她的方向走。</p>
<p>「怎麼啦？」曉楓打趣地說：「這邊除了我們兩個還有誰是夫夫？」</p>
<p>我有點不知道該怎麼解釋自己的感覺，但我想他可以理解，「就是習慣性認為……這裡不是屬於我的地方。」</p>
<p>他側頭看我，認真思考了一會，之後點點頭，說：「所以我們之間誰是裴勇俊？」</p>
<p>我忍不住笑出聲，「看你。」</p>
<p>最後曉楓說了句「我冷」，拉著我讓我從背後摟住他。我突然想起好久以前，他第一次擁抱我的時候，就像是第一次聽見自己將來最喜歡的樂團表演，當下沒有意識到重要性，卻不知怎麼地確信自己在未來會回想起那一刻。</p>
<p>「陳大律師，笑一個！」<br/>「手再收緊一點，對對對，臉靠近一點。」<br/>「別看鏡頭，往上看！」<br/>「曉楓你太高啦，稍微蹲低一點。」</p>
<p>「有點傻。」曉楓低聲說，雖然看不見他的正臉，我卻能想像他充盈著暖意的笑容。</p>
<p>「嗯。」我捏了下他的手肘，「沒關係，兩個人一起不怕傻。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三次「吵架」，一次告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>「你剛才碰我電腦了？」</p>
<p>他的語氣讓我愣了下，雖然和林曉楓只認識了不到一個月，但我還沒有遲鈍到聽不出他的怒意。</p>
<p>「抱歉。」我說：「剛剛看到你的電腦跳出關機更新的倒數，我擔心你的檔案會出問題。」</p>
<p>他點點頭，沒有再多說什麼，只是抱著電腦到客房去工作。一直到晚上十一點，他依舊待在客房，而不是像之前那樣坐在床上用電腦，我才意識到他可能還是有點介意。</p>
<p>我忐忑地到客房去找他，房間的門是開著的，他盤腿坐在沒有床鋪的床墊上，正對著門口，用膝蓋當作電腦桌。</p>
<p>我輕輕敲了下門板，和他對上視線。</p>
<p>「可以談談嗎？」</p>
<p>他皺起眉頭，把筆電闔上放在一旁，嘴唇繃成一條下彎的線。「是我自己過度敏感，過幾天就好了。」他說：「你要睡了嗎？我大概再十分鐘結束。」</p>
<p>說話的同時他的手指輕輕敲擊著筆電的外殼，看上去有點焦燥。他似乎並不想談這件事情，但我也不想就這樣搞不清楚問題在哪裡。</p>
<p>「除了電腦還有嗎？」我問，「你不希望我碰的東西。」</p>
<p>他愣愣地看著我，至少眉間的皺褶是撫平了，我緊張的情緒也消散了一點。</p>
<p>「你的衣服和貼身衣物我之前都直接一起洗了，這個你會介意嗎？要不要我幫你分開洗？還是你想自己洗？」</p>
<p>「這個……我不介意。」他訕訕地答道，「謝謝你幫忙洗衣服，我們之後一起曬吧？」</p>
<p>我點點頭，「如果是食物或飲料呢？你希望像大學宿舍那樣分開嗎？有時候我看到東西快壞了會直接解決掉……啊，不過你很少出門，我可以問你──」</p>
<p>「好了，你不用亂猜。」他抱著筆電跳下床，臉頰有點紅，「那個，我就對電腦跟手機比較敏感而已，其他都無所謂。」</p>
<p>「我記住了。」我看著他抱著筆電的樣子，小心翼翼地問：「那，你可以回房間嗎？」</p>
<p>他露出不明顯的笑容，輕輕撞了下我的肩膀，跟著我回到臥室。</p>
<p><br/>2.</p>
<p>離開事務所之後我已經盡可能加快腳步，但回到家還是已經超過十一點了。餐桌上擺滿飯菜，我流理台上放著蠟燭和打火機。我走到背對我坐在桌邊的林曉楓身旁，愧疚地看著沒什麼表情的他。</p>
<p>「抱歉，工作一直抽不了身。」</p>
<p>他搖搖頭，拍拍自己的臉頰，露出笑容，「工作辛苦了，晚餐吃了嗎？」</p>
<p>我點點頭，「你呢？」</p>
<p>「吃了一點。」他說，但桌面上的飯菜明顯根本沒有動過。我皺起眉，在他腳邊蹲下，一手撐著他的膝蓋。</p>
<p>「曉楓。」</p>
<p>他抿著唇，「我只是突然不餓了。」</p>
<p>昨天他還特地去買了食材，原本說好我今天晚上七點會回家吃飯，之後他要替我慶祝生日，結果他在家裡等我等了四個小時。雖然我無法預知自己今晚會需要收拾突如其來的爛攤子，雖然我在知道需要加班之後就告訴他別等我了，我依舊忍不住想應該要更早一點通知他。</p>
<p>「對不起。」我捏了下他的膝蓋，「我把菜熱一熱，你陪我吃一點好不好？看起來很好吃。」</p>
<p>他盯著我看了好半晌，之後點點頭。</p>
<p>我不知道自己應該怎麼補償他，只好更加認真地表達感謝，稱讚他做的菜好吃。說到最後他笑了起來，起身捏了我的臉一把，用帶著暖意的語氣說：「好了，我沒有生氣，你不用這樣子。」</p>
<p>我碰了下剛才被他捏過的地方，嘴角微微揚起，「是真的好吃。」</p>
<p>他戳了下我的額頭，「留點肚子吃蛋糕。」</p>
<p><br/>3.</p>
<p>陳冠宇：曉楓不理我了。<br/>葉涵：啊？<br/>陳冠宇：怎麼辦？他是不是在跟我冷戰？<br/>葉涵：哇賽，你做了什麼？<br/>陳冠宇：昨天還好好的，今天我退燒之後他就不理我了。<br/>葉涵：退燒？你發燒了？<br/>陳冠宇：你現在可以講電話嗎？</p>
<p>我直接打電話過去跟她解釋了整件事情的經過：前天是曉楓的生日，我為了排假忙了一個星期，沒想到替他慶祝完生日的隔天就病倒了，在床上躺了一整天。</p>
<p>曉楓也照顧我照顧了一整天。</p>
<p>沒想到今天早上確認我退燒之後，他就把自己關進了客房，我剛才叫他，他也沒有回應我。</p>
<p>「嗯……你們以前吵過架嗎？」</p>
<p>我有點慌亂，「沒有像這次這樣，他是因為我發燒生氣嗎？我要怎麼道歉？要不要去買他喜歡吃的甜點？還是要買花？」</p>
<p>「你冷靜點，你說他不理你，是不理你多久？」</p>
<p>「兩個小時了。」</p>
<p>「半天都不到你就那麼緊張？」</p>
<p>「還要半天？」</p>
<p>葉涵深深地嘆了口氣，「你先給他一點空間，如果他到晚餐時間還是沒理你，你再考慮要怎麼闖進他房間。」</p>
<p>「是客房。」我更正，「我有鑰匙。」</p>
<p>「……總之你先別急，搞不好他是在整理心情。」</p>
<p>我知道她說的有道理，但還是忍不住感到焦慮，結果接下來幾個小時把整個家都清過了一輪。他抱著一疊紙走出房門的時候，我正在刷洗瓦斯爐的檯面。</p>
<p>他愣愣地看著我，再看看堆在門口的垃圾袋，「你在大掃除嗎？」</p>
<p>我連忙用餐巾紙擦掉檯面上溶了油汙的泡沫，迅速洗了手，「你不生氣了？」</p>
<p>他一邊搖頭一邊嘆了口氣，把手中那疊紙放在餐桌上，把我拉到他身邊。</p>
<p>「我也不單純是生你的氣──」</p>
<p>「所以還是有生我的氣？」</p>
<p>他拍拍我的額頭，「我只是因為你不夠愛惜自己不開心，不過就是個生日，哪有你的身體重要？」</p>
<p>「……啊。」</p>
<p>我說不清自己是什麼感覺，似乎有點愧疚，但又有點開心。他是因為我生氣，卻也是為了我生氣。我拉住他的手，輕輕抱了他一下。</p>
<p>「嚇到你了？」他問，拍了拍我的背，「下次不准再這樣了，你不知道我昨天有多擔心你，認識以來都沒生過病的人，結果突然燒得這麼嚴重。」</p>
<p>「好。」我捏了下他的手，「我答應你。」</p>
<p>「乖。」他親了下我的額頭，之後轉身拿起他剛剛放在桌上的那疊紙，「現在，讓你看看你們事務所違法了多少勞基法規定。」</p>
<p>我哭笑不得地聽他發表自己忙了一個下午的成果，不知道第幾次聽他罵我老闆黑心。當晚，我們躺在床上準備睡覺時，我和他說我打算換個地方工作。</p>
<p>他興匆匆地打開電腦，叫出另一間事務所的徵才廣告，攬著我的肩膀親了我的臉頰一下。</p>
<p><br/>+1</p>
<p>「冠宇，你能不能開我的電腦，幫我看一下桌面的 txt 檔？檔名是 Promo。」</p>
<p>他坐在陽台邊，一邊講電話一邊在筆記本上寫寫畫畫。我頓了頓，到臥室裡拿起他放在床上的筆電，走回他所在的書房。</p>
<p>「嗯？喔，對了，你不知道密碼，你拿過來我打一下。」</p>
<p>我把筆電放在他腿上，他彆扭地用一隻手在鍵盤上敲擊，在發現我移開的視線時笑了笑，捏了我的手腕一下。</p>
<p>電話說完，他把手機放在一邊，轉頭看向我，「我的密碼只是我的生日加我的名字加你的生日，都是西元年後兩位加上日期，六位數。」</p>
<p>我張了張嘴，「你不用告訴我。」</p>
<p>「我這不是擔心會有什麼緊急狀況嗎？」他聳聳肩，「反正你沒事也不會用我的電腦。」</p>
<p>我依然記得過去他曾展現出的焦慮，當時我不明白確切的理由，之後才知道了他不安的來源。現在他心中的那條線也不是完全不在了，但他對我的心防只剩下沙地上的線，絲毫沒有阻擋我的意圖，僅是單純相信我不會越界。</p>
<p>「謝謝你。」我說。</p>
<p>他用含笑的眼睛看向我，「謝什麼，我不信你還能信誰？」</p>
<p>我伸手抱住他，被他揉亂了頭髮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>